Keep Holding On
by Izabelly Malfoy
Summary: SongFic - Ronald e Hermione finalmente decidem revelar seus sentimentos um para o outro.


**Keep Holding On**

Por Izabelly.

**Era** estranho vê-lo daquela maneira; tão triste, tão desolado. Hermione sabia que a morte de Fred havia abalado à todos os Weasleys de forma sem igual, mas Ronald parecia ainda mais perdido com a morte do irmão, com exceção de George, é claro, que trancou-se no quarto durante os dois dias que sucederam o enterro de seu gêmeo, recusando-se a falar com qualquer pessoa que tentasse. Ela não sabia o que fazer para acabar com aquela dor imensa que ele estava sentindo; sabia como aquilo doía, mas sabia também que a dor que sentia não se comparava à dele. Ronald tornou-se mais calado e nada fazia com que ele ao menos demonstrasse que o Ron de antes da guerra pudesse voltar a aparecer.

Ele encontrava-se encostado na cerca que delimitava os terrenos d'A Toca, fitando o horizonte sem realmente ver. Isso tinha se tornado rotina nos últimos dias e ela sempre o observava de longe, sem saber como agir; mas, naquela tarde, resolveu fazer diferente e foi até ele e tomou-lhe uma das mãos, passando a fitar o pôr-do-sol como ele fazia. Ronald olhou-a intrigado, mas manteve o silêncio no qual estava desde que chegara ali.

**You're not alone**

(Você não está sozinho)

**Together we stand**

(Juntos ficaremos de pé)

**I'll be by your side**

(Estarei ao seu lado)

**You know I'll take your hand**

(Você sabe que eu segurarei sua mão)

Ambos sentiam o vento aumentar e o tempo esfriar gradativamente; e o cair da noite trazia consigo as memórias da batalha, os corpos sem vida caídos ao chão, o som do choro dos familiares e amigos que perderam pessoas importantes. Fred. Tonks. Lupin. Pessoas importantes e que não estavam mais entre eles. O fim. Por mais que Ronald sentisse a dor de ter perdido um irmão, Hermione sentia a dor do ruivo em si mesma, apenas por vê-lo sofrer de forma tão intensa. O garoto sentia-se perdido, sem rumo, sem chão. Não teria mais Fred para alegrar seus dias e para fazer suas brincadeiras ao lado de George. "O que seria deles sem um dos gêmeos?" Era o que ele tanto se perguntava. "Fred se foi tão cedo. Por que não eu, Merlin? Por que não eu?" Eram os pensamentos dele.

— Eu sei o que está pensando, Ron. Eu sei que está sendo difícil, mas eu não vou desistir de você. E por mais que tenhamos perdido o Fred, eu estou feliz por você estar aqui. — Hermione manifestou-se após muito tempo.

**When it gets cold**

(Quando fizer frio)

**And it feels like the end**

(E parecer ser o fim)

**There's no place to go**

(E não tiver para onde ir)

**You know I won't give in**

(Você sabe que eu não desistirei)

**No, I won't give in**

(Não, eu não desistirei)

O ruivo parecia ter se esquecido de como formar as palavras, mas elas não eram necessárias, porque o que Hermione dizia, ela o fazia pelos dois. Nos últimos meses, o medo de perderem um ao outro fez com que se aproximassem cada vez mais e que deixassem o sentimento que ambos sentiam um pelo outro se revelasse. No entanto, nenhum deles sabia o que tinham, afinal, logo após o beijo que trocaram Fred viera a falecer. Hermione manteve seu olhar preso ao de Ronald por incontáveis segundos.

— Você precisa ser forte, Ron. A vida continua. Eu sei que dói, sei sim, mas Fred não gostaria de te ver assim. E a sua mãe, Ginny e George vão precisar do seu apoio. Eu gostaria de fazer isso passar, gostaria de voltar no tempo e impedir que Fred morresse. Eu gostaria de voltar no tempo e estar no lugar dele, pelo menos eu não te veria assim, tão triste e sem ânimo.

— Não fale uma besteira dessa, Hermione. Se tivesse sido você, eu estaria do mesmo jeito. — Ronald finalmente deixou que seus pensamentos fossem verbalizados. A verdade era que se perdesse Hermione, perderia parte de seu mundo. Depois de todos esses anos juntos, quando eles resolvem se acertar e ela... Não era algo que ele estava disposto a sentir. **Ronald não estava disposto a perder Hermione.** Não agora que havia conseguido seu amor.

— Eu sei, mas... Não gosto de te ver assim, você sempre foi tão alegre. Eu adoraria ver novamente seu sorriso bobo de criança, Ron. Sinto falta dos seus sorrisos, sinto falta da sua voz... Sinto sua falta, Ron. Sinto falta do Ronald que costumava me irritar. — Ela soltou um longo suspiro. — Você sabe que eu te amo e que eu estou aqui por você, não sabe?

**Keep holding on**

(Continue aguentando)

**'Cause you know we'll make it through,**

(Porque você sabe que conseguiremos)

**we'll make it through**

(Conseguiremos)

**Just stay strong**

(Apenas seja forte)

**'Cause you know I'm here for you,**

(Porque você sabe que eu estou aqui por você)

**I'm here for you**

(Eu estou aqui por você)

Por um momento Ronald se esqueceu de todo o resto e apenas se pegou no que ela lhe dizia. Era tão bom ouvir aquilo. Mas, parecia que ele havia perdido as palavras novamente, pois não sabia como expressar o que sentia, ao contrário dela. O fato é que Hermione sempre soube analisar todas as coisas melhor e conseguia colocar em palavras o que a maioria não conseguia.

— Infelizmente, Ron, nós não podemos fazer nada pra mudar o que aconteceu. A única coisa que podemos fazer é continuar agüentando e seguir em frente. Vai ser difícil? É claro que vai, mas nós precisamos continuar. Em algum momento, a dor vai passar e vai diminuir até que só sobre a saudade e quando só estivermos sentindo saudades, vai significar que seguimos em frente de verdade, mas que não nos esquecemos das pessoas que nos foram importantes... Nenhuma outra pessoa vai tomar o lugar deles, Ron, porque eles são insubstituíveis, mas a dor vai passar. Só precisamos agüentar.

— Eu sei, Mione. Mas é que dói tanto, sabe? — E o choro que o ruivo insistia em segurar na frente dos familiares voltou. Por mais que os olhos inchados e vermelhos o delatassem, ninguém o tinha visto chorar naqueles dias. Hermione sentia a barreira que Ronald criara ao redor de seus sentimentos em relação à perda do irmão cedendo. Aquele era o primeiro passo para a superação.

**There's nothing you can say**

(Não há nada que possa dizer)

**Nothing you can do**

(Não há nada que possa fazer)

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

(Não há outro jeito em se tratando de verdade)

**So keep holding on**

(Então, continue aguentando)

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

(Porque nós conseguiremos)

**we'll make it through**

(Nós conseguiremos)

— Sabe, Mione, eu só queria que o Fred estivesse aqui. É pedir demais que meu irmão não tivesse morrido? — Ela apenas deixou que o ruivo falasse tudo o que estava precisando, sem pensar em interrompê-lo. — Por causa dessa maldita guerra eu perdi meu irmão, Hermione. Se eu pudesse, mataria de novo todos os que estavam ao lado de Voldemort, apenas pra poder vingar a morte dele, e ainda assim não seria o bastante...

— Ron, já passou... Não vale a pena pensar assim. Eu sei que você está com raiva, revoltado com tudo o que aconteceu, mas não podemos mudar o passado, infelizmente.

— Eu só queria o Fred aqui, Hermione, mas é tarde demais para ele. O Fred se foi, Mione. Ele se foi e nunca mais voltará.

Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou, permitindo que ele chorasse em seus braços. Era devastador vê-lo daquela forma, mas se manteria forte para que ele conseguisse forças para seguir em frente. **Hermione seria a força que Ronald precisaria para colocar-se de pé novamente.**

**So far away**

(Tão longe)

**I wish you were here**

(Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui)

**Be****fore it's too late**

(Antes que seja tarde demais)

**This could all disappear**

(Isso tudo poderá desaparecer)

— Eu sei, Ron, eu sei. Eu também adoraria que ele estivesse aqui. No entanto, o destino quis assim. Não tem nada que possamos fazer contra isso. E se precisássemos nos vingar por Fred, eu lutaria e defenderia ao seu lado novamente. Eu estou aqui por você, Ron, não importa qual seja a circunstância.

— Obrigado, Mione. Obrigado por continuar ao meu lado mesmo eu me afastando de todo mundo.

— Não tem do que me agradecer. Eu sempre estarei com você mesmo que não me queira ao seu lado. E sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo, você é o meu melhor amigo antes de qualquer coisa e minha vida não seria a mesma sem você.

— Eu também amo você, Mione. Amo demais e não sei o que eu faria se tivesse sido você no lugar do Fred. Não quero te perder. — O ruivo apertou ainda mais o abraço, tentando demonstrar todo seu sentimento.

— Você não vai me perder, Ron. Eu não permitiria isso. — Hermione tentava animá-lo um pouquinho, por mais difícil que fosse.

**Before the doors close**

(Antes que as portas se fechem)

**And it comes to an end**

(E chegue ao fim)

**With you by my side**

(Com você ao meu lado)

**I will fight and defend**

(Eu lutarei e defenderei)

**I'll fight and defend**

(Eu lutarei e defenderei)

— Eu sei que não, Mione. Obrigado por continuar comigo mesmo depois de tudo. — Era visível que o ruivo estava colocando para fora tudo o que sentia. Era como se a morte de Fred o tivesse feito entender que a vida pode acabar a qualquer instante. E ele queria aproveitar a vida, não importava o quanto ela duraria, contanto que fosse ao lado dela.

— Eu já disse que não tem que me agradecer, Ron. Pare com isso. — E por mais óbvio que fosse, Hermione também queria passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dele. E ela faria qualquer coisa para que isso acontecesse.

— E o que vai ser de nós agora, Hermione? — Ronald perguntou o que ambos estavam pensando.

— Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa. — Ela deu de ombros, afastando-se levemente para fitar-lhe os olhos.

— Eu... Bom, eu não sei lidar com essas coisas, meu namoro com a Lavender...

— Por favor, Ron, não fale dela agora. — Interrompeu-lhe a garota.

— Tudo bem, desculpe. — Pediu o ruivo, com a face e as orelhas coradas.

— Bom, tudo bem. — Ela lhe sorriu levemente. — Mas, prossiga.

— Como eu estava dizendo, eu não se lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Você foi a segunda garota que eu beijei em toda a minha vida, então...

— Eu sei, Ron, comigo também, mas o ponto é: o que faremos agora? Como nós lidaremos com esse sentimento?

— Não sei, Mione. Você sempre foi mais inteligente do que eu, eu esperava que você me dissesse.

— Eu posso até ser inteligente, mas eu sempre fui mais racional do que sentimental. — A castanha soltou um pesado suspiro de descontentamento.

— Eu não sei como fazer isso... Mas... Você aceita namorar comigo, Hermione? — Pediu o ruivo, ainda mais corado que antes, se é que isso era possível.

**Hear me when I say,**

(Ouça quando eu digo)

**When I say I believe**

(Quando eu digo que acredito)

**Nothing's gonna change**

(Nada irá mudar)

**Nothing's gonna change,**

(Nada irá mudar)

**Destiny**

(O destino)

**Whatever is meant to be**

(O que quer que seja)

**We'll work out perfectly**

(Nós resolveremos perfeitamente)

Hermione sorriu e Ronald fez o mesmo, ainda que se sentisse apreensivo com a resposta da garota.

— É claro que eu aceito, Ron. — E jogou-se novamente nos braços do garoto, selando seus lábios aos dele.

Ambos sabiam que por mais que tivessem perdido pessoas importantes, estando juntos conseguiriam passar por qualquer que fosse a situação. Não importasse o que viria a acontecer, eles resolveriam juntos, pois viveriam o resto de suas vidas um ao lado do outro, se apoiando, se amando e vivendo mutuamente um para o outro. Ambos amavam-se de forma tão intensa que até as pessoas que viviam ao redor deles tinham certeza daquele sentimento antes mesmo de eles assumirem. Hermione amava Ronald com toda a sua infantilidade, coragem e seu ótimo coração. Ronald amava Hermione com toda a sua implicância, sabedoria e cuidado. Ambos amavam-se e finalmente se deixaram viver esse sentimento. Amavam-se sem reservas, sem esperar nada um do outro, com exceção de ser amado na mesma intensidade.

— Eu amo você, Hermione, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. — Confessou o ruivo, encostando sua testa à dela logo após interromper o que segundo beijo de muitos de suas vidas.

— Eu também amo você, Ron. — A castanha disse-lhe e esboçou um leve sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados.

Ao longe Harry e Ginny observavam a cena com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

— Finalmente, já não era sem tempo. — Ginevra disse para o namorado.

— Sim, demorou mas agora eles se resolveram, assim como nós dois. — Harry deixou que o sorriso aumentasse e abraçou-a, não deixando de observar os amigos.

Agora que Voldemort fora derrotado, eles finalmente poderiam viver suas vidas sem a preocupação de um bruxo das trevas tentar destruir aquilo que construiriam a partir dali. Finalmente poderiam ser felizes com as pessoas que mais amavam. Finalmente poderiam seguir sem pensar em guerras, destruição, morte... Finalmente poderiam ser livres. Finalmente poderiam ser eles. Pois, enquanto tivessem um ao outro, nada mais seria capaz de separá-los.

**FIM.**


End file.
